俺の優しくてかわいい猫
by scythe657
Summary: Title means "My kind and cute cat" Light finds an injured white kitten in the corner of his house's gate, he takes it in his house and takes care of him. Unfortunately, there's a dark secret kept by that kitten...DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this because my brain just jacked a little plot including Light as our seme and L as our little uke…If you like L as a little kitten then read this, it has a little bit of drama though but it's really up to you if this has a lot of drama or not. This is a story where Light finds a cute but injured kitten in the rain at the corner of his house's gate. Light's heart shatters into billions of pieces when he saw this. What will he do? The meaning of the title is "My kind and cute cat".

Warnings: Another bitchy Misa, neko!L, OOC and drama (T.T I made myself cry when I wrote this)

Pairings: LightxL

"俺の優しくてかわいい猫"

Light groaned. It was raining and he was soaked from head to toe. _'Curses…_'He thought. Relief washed over his system when he sees his house. _'Finally, home…', _he managed to get their until fear and shock took his senses when he sees a pool of red in the corner of his gate. Fearing that someone died near his property, he prepared to look at something dreadful. What he saw made his heart broke, it was just a white little kitten. The kitten was so skinny and it (he did not know if the kitten was a female or a male) was badly injured, also the little kitty was unconscious. The next thing he knew is that he quickly but gently carried the little cat into his house. He looked for bandages in his first aid kit, forgetting his problem about being drenched in the rain. The kitty was still unconscious in the table where Light placed him. He went to the kitty's direction and carefully wrapped it around the kitty's body. The kitty's eyes slowly fluttered open and turned to look at him in the eyes. The kitten's eyes stared at him with fear and sadness in its eyes. The cat mewled in fear and cringed. Light realized that this kitten might or not might but HAVE a bad experience with humans. He can't even see himself hurting a little kitten like this. Light slowly lifted his hand to give the kitten an assuring pat but when he did that, the kitten tried to move away in result, little kitten fell off the table. Light gasped and didn't hesitate to bring the cat in his arms and hug it as a sign that he was there for this pitiful kitty. The cat was trembling in his hold. He knew it was unmanly to cry but he could feel his eyes watering. He carefully sat on the sofa despite the fact that he was wet. He checks the kitten for a name tag but sees nothing. He examines the cat's gender to find out that the cat was a male.

The cat has no name and it was a male. Abused and injured. He then goes to the fridge to get a fish and milk. Those were the kind of foods that cats are fond of, as Light thinks so. He then gives it to the cat through a plate. The little kitty stares at him as if he's waiting for a consent, which he gives and the cat slowly ate the fish and laps on the milk weakly. The cat even got the milk around those fluffy white cheeks. The cat holds so much innocence and cuteness that made him want to kill the person who made a chaste tiny kitten suffer. The kitty mewled again and broke Light's train of thought. He smiled and reached to pat the kitten in the hand. This time the cat wasn't afraid, maybe he likes him now, he was leaning into his touch and he thought of keeping him, take care of him, protect him and fill him with love. He then thought of a good name that would fit this kitty's complexion. Despite the pink and red hues of blood in his fur, he was pure white. He has those huge lovely black eyes that were now staring at him with gratefulness. "From now on, you'll be called Ryuzaki" Light said. The cat then licked his hands and reveals those cute eyes! Oh! How he wanted to snuggle with this cat forever! He then remembers his problem…he was still soaked. He went to the bathroom, leaving a cat resting to the carpet. After his bath, he sees the kitten still asleep. _'Sleep now, Ryuzaki. You need a beauty to recover from those_ _injuries…'_Light thought as he finished scrubbing his hair with a bath towel until it was dry. He then grabbed his surprisingly dry bag and does his homework.

**~The next day~**

Light was happy. After his dinner, Ryuzaki woke up and followed him to his bathroom and bedroom. When Light went to bed, Ryuzaki slept beside him. He wakes up to see a little ball of fluffy white beside him. When he woke up to get coffee, Ryuzaki appeared underneath Light's table. Good thing it was Saturday, he has nothing to do but study and bore himself to death. Now that Ryuzaki's here, he would finally have a company even though it was a kitten. After he and his newly found kitten had breakfast, he removed the bandages from his body only to see that the wounds had been healed. He smiled only to see a hyper energetic cat, wanting to play with him. He chuckles and good thing for Light, he has a big ball of yarn. He gave it to his kitten and Ryuzaki was like a dog who just got his treat. He played with it and Light found it amusing that the ball of yarn was bigger than him. The cat was mewling happily and kept on playing on the ball all morning long without stopping.

It made him think why the cat was now comfortable around him even if this was just the second day that the cat stayed in his house. He glanced at the window then averting his attention to the window. Watching the clouds was quite boring then an idea hit him. What if he took Ryuzaki to walk around the park or something? He's bouncy and it seems that this cat, despite its small size, was NOT going to stop.

He then played with him for a little while and he told the cat that they were going out. After that, he spotted a white fluffy dot in the door, waiting for him. He chuckles and opens allowing the cat to come out first. They walked around the park and children were giggling to see Ryuzaki. He was so adorable that the children swooped around him and hugged and kissed him in the head. Light smiled, his kitten was not angry. The kitten has an expression of pure bliss in his face. He was not having a good time. In fact, teenage girls were swarming around him and squealing and kyah kyah-ing. He found it annoying, really, really, really annoying. When the girls finally dispersed, Ryuzaki went to his side and big stomach rumble broke the silence between the two. He smiled, little Ryu-chan is now hungry. What made him more adorable are those big watery eyes. He couldn't just stop staring into those shining black orbs, they were too adorable to resist. Then after that, they went to a seafood restaurant and ordered take out. When they went home, Ryuzaki was munching on his food while Light, eating potato chips, watched him. Evening came and they were too tired to go to the bathroom. They slept while dreaming pleasant things.

**~3 days after~**

Misa went barging into his house when he was giving Ryuzaki a nice bubble bath. The cat played in his backyard* when he was in school. When he went home, he found a brown ball of fur instead of a fluffy white ball of fur in his kitchen. Misa was squealing and screaming in his house that it made both his ears and head hurt. It seems like Ryuzaki is having a hard time to put up with this, the kitten's ears also so supersensitive, it might break his dainty eardrums. He went out of the bathroom to see the blonde in his living room, searching for him like crazy. He makes her go out by promising her a date next week. But the blonde insisted to have a date with him NOW! He then forces her out and quickly closes the door. He then comes back to the bathroom only to see the kitten playing with the bubbles.

He continues to bathe the kitten and he gets wet by a mischievous kitten. He then joins the bath and happily played with the innocent kitty. Unknown to him, Misa, being a stalker as always, saw the bond between Light and that cat. Jealousy burned her whole being, she wanted him to treat her like that way but unfortunately…she then goes home and plots plans to get rid of the cat who was catching the attention of Yagami Light. After the bubble bath, Light dries the kitten and himself up. After he changed into pajamas, he climbs up the bed to see Ryuzaki still playing on the pink ball of yarn on top of the bed. He sighs, the cat seemed to understand him and stopped nibbling the yarn and cuddled up to him. Light smiles, it's been 5 days and now Ryuzaki is much healthier than the day he found him on the corner of his gate. The skinny little cat became a chubby cat but still the same height, small as ever. Who could have thought that this kitten love to cuddle especially when going to sleep? Hugging a tiny chubby baby kitten is much appealing than having a date with a talkative and childish girl like Misa, having a kitty as a company is much better than that dim-witted Misa.

Please review and maybe even just a few reviews I'll update 2nd chapter. I'm sick so ACHOO!


	2. The discovery and the rumors

A/N: Hiya everyone! It's me! The author who threw Kaname down the river! Heh, I'm so proud of myself…I just want to thank Nispedana, ChillingShadow, BakuganDeathnoteFan123, and Chellyisback for their lovely reviews, neh! This chapter is…I don't know, maybe intriguing? I don't know about you guys but thanks for reading them! Light discovers that Ryuzaki is as intelligent as he is and he hears a rumor that might leave him mad…

Warnings: Another bitchy Misa, neko!L, OOC and drama (T.T I made myself cry when I wrote this)

Pairings: LightxL

"The discovery and the rumors"

Light was awakened by a shriek. Opening his eyes, he sees a cat trying to wake him up. He was pissed but who could get angry with those huge eyes staring at him pleadingly. Before he could ask Ryuzaki why, his cute little white stomach growled. Those eyes widened a little bit and drooped back. Light went out of the bedroom to go to the kitchen to prepare something for his beloved kitten. The said-kitten came out of the bedroom and waited underneath the table. When Light was done with the fish and the milk, he gave it to the kitten who was scratching his ears daintily. When he noticed his food was being served in front of him, he stopped scratching and wiggled his nose to sniff the food. He then chomps on his food with cute little munching sounds. Light glanced at the clock which was on the kitchen wall. It said 7:30 a.m. He then sighed and went to get the broom and the dust pan to clean up his house.

Ryuzaki finished eating and stared at Light, who was sweeping the wooden floor. At first, the curious kitten observed him. After a few minutes, Light was shocked to see a kitten trying to help him clean by putting his toys back to the box where he usually gets his toys. He smiled, even though he was just picking up those yarn balls and those squeaky toys that his dear kitty loved the most, it was Avery big help from a small young kitten.

He groaned and settled down on the sofa. _'Finally done…'_Light thought. His house was now sparkly clean and now he has time to rest and study himself to death. It was now 8:45 a.m. The kitten then looks at him from the floor and gazes at him. Then he wondered, _'Is it possible that I could talk to my cat…?' _He then picks up the fluffy white furry kitty into his lap and talked to him a little bit. "You know what Ryuzaki? After a week and 3 days since you've been here, I think that you're feeling accustomed by this house and presence" The kitty mewled and Light was exhausted. He lied down on the couch and put the kitty in his stomach so that the little one won't fall off. At first, the kitty was shocked when he feels something underneath Light's stomach. He then figured out, his master was breathing slowly which proves that he was asleep and tired. He falls asleep too and dreams something about him playing a pink ball of yarn with his master watching him with amusement in his eyes which always happened.

Light woke up to see the kitten in his stomach was now gone. He goes in a panic! What if Ryuzaki went outside and was beaten up? What if Ryuzaki went outside to get some fresh air and was kidnapped and most of all, WHAT IF RYUZAKI WENT OUTSIDE AND GOT HIT BY A TRUCK?! He mentally slapped himself. He was being too paranoid, he calmed down for a moment and he, in a nick of a time, heard a page of a book of a notebook was being flipped. He growled inwardly, what if this "culprit" who was making these page flipping noises is Misa? Oh no! He can't have that dirty blonde touching his things. His train of thought was again being interrupted by another sound of a page being flipped. He went to his study table which was near his bedroom and shock eats his whole being. His kitten was reading a book! The kitten then flips another page and notices Light on the doorway. He stares at him in the eye and mewled.

Light sat down and watched his kitten read his Calculus and Trigonometry books. Maybe this kitten had no idea of what he's doing but the look in the cat's face was more identified as focused. He was focusing on reading equations and also let's not forget about Forensics. Light took Forensics and studied it. He thought that having the ability to identify an unidentified dead body will be a good use for his future dream and job, to become a police like his father, Yagami Soichiro. His attention was drawn to this tiny little cat. It was unusual to think that a cat like that could maybe or maybe not understand all of those subjects.

When the cat was done reading, he steps out of the book and sat across his master. Light then thought 'What if the Ryuzaki what he just read?' and decided to test him. He has written out chemical and mathematical equations, which the cat answered all correctly. Light was ecstatic and lucky. He was ecstatic because he has something-or someone-as smart as him and lucky to have such a cute kitten with an intelligent brain.

~2 days later~

Ryuzaki was in the backyard and played with his favorite squeaky toys while his master was in school. He mentally sighed, it was just an hour ago when his master let him out of the house and left for school. He felt pity for his master when he saw a blonde childish lady along with a black-haired lady in front of his house. Before he closed the door, his master's face was contorted in pain while smiling softly at him.

Light groaned. He had a rough time in school being stalked by Misa and Kiyomi (Takada) in school. He could say that he was unfortunate to have those two ladies in all of his classes. He sighed happily, well at least, he could now go home and waste his time with Ryuzaki. As he crossed an alley, he heard women gossiping about something. He leaned a little bit closer to hear what they were talking about. He was shocked to hear women gossiping about a white cat. He calmed a little bit, it couldn't be Ryuzaki. There are plenty of white cats in the world, duh! What he heard next made him angry…

"You knew a pure white cat is evil!"

"No, I don't! What do they do that made them evil anyway?"

"Oh! I heard from Sanae that white cats bring bad luck and evil!"

"And you believe her like that?!"

"Yes. I've seen it with my own eyes! That white kitten was evil! Good thing that Hiro got rid of it and beat it up so that it can't use its evil powers!"

"YES! HIRO SAVED OUR TOWN! BUT…I still wonder if the cat is still alive or not?"

"Of course it's dead! He beaten it senseless! He should show no mercy for that evil white kitten! I can't believe it! He's white on the outside but pure black on the inside!"

Light cringed with anger. These women were mostly talking about Ryuzaki, HIS SWEET WONDERFUL KITTEN! He kept that "Hiro" man in his mind. He has found that bastard's name who made a little angelic kitty endure a bad-no, not bad but EVIL! IT WAS THAT "HIRO'S" FAULT HIS KITEN SUFFERED A LOT OF PAIN AND THAT EVIL EXPERIENCE! HOW HE WANTED TO CRUSH THAT MAN AND NOT SHOW HIM MERCY! OF COURSE! WHY WOULD HE? HE HURT RYUZAKI AND NEVER SHOWED HIM MERCY! He walked away from the alley with a pissed mood. How dare they talk about Ryuzaki like that? How could a cute innocent kitty have 'dark' powers and bring bad luck? Heh! When Ryuzaki came into his life, his life was far from the bad luck! His life was more colorful and meaningful! How he wanted to show them!

After he opened the door of his house and into the backyard, he found a kitten staring in the sky. The cat mewled happily as he saw a colorful butterfly and tried to chase it with his tiny dainty legs. He tried and tried to catch but he ended falling into the ground, face first. When he pulled his head out, his nose wiggled a little bit and noticed his presence. What made him laugh is when he saw a kitty with a brown face and a white a body staring at him. The cat ran to him and mewled happily. It's as if telling him "Welcome, home!" He then kneeled and patted the kitty's slightly dirty head and said "I'm home", he took Ryuzaki inside and the cat was just as hyper as he always he is.

He took the cat and gave him a nice comfy bubble bath to wash the dirt off of the fragile kitten's body. Still those rumors that he heard and that "Hiro" are still fresh on his mind. As he finished bathing the kitty, he did his homework and watched Ryuzaki nibble on that yarn that he gave him on the second day he's been in here. Light then took his Russian Language book to read only to find a heart-shaped chocolate inside his bag. He frowned, secret admirers…of course! How could he forget those girls who were always after him?

He then stood and went to the kitchen, followed by a curious white cat. As he was about to throw it in the garbage, Ryuzaki mewled. He turned to look at his oh-so-sweet kitty and kneeled in front of him. Kitty Ryu-chan sniffed on the box and put his paw on it. Confused, Light opened the box to reveal beautiful chocolates and gave one to Ryuzaki. The said-kitty sniffed it again and ate it. The cat seemed to be so pleased with the deliciousness of the chocolate essence in his tiny little mouth. He smiled and mewled again. His beloved master gave all the chocolate to him and he happily engorged it all. Light watched his cat and laughed softly. The rumors and the sadistic man laid dormant in his mind.

Well, I hope you like this chapter…SORRY IF THIS DIDN'T GET TO YOUR SOUL! (T-T) I'M SORRY I FAILED YOU GUYS! Oh well, me being paranoid again…that's just so like me! じゃ。見直しをして下さい！！！！Please review! Sorry if you're a Japanese, I mean FULL Japanese, I really don't know what review is in Japanese so I just chose "Minaoshi"! I'm just a half-Japanese…so that…CRITICISMS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! GIVE SCYTHE657 SOME CRITICAL REVIEWS! OM NOM NOM!


	3. This is not Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry guys. I don't have the motivation to continue this fic so I thought it would be best to discontinue it. I'm sorry, I'm such a bad author! I don't have the plot ideas in my head anymore. It was gone…REALLY SORRY! But I think I could change my mind someday and rewrite this in a better way. But for now, I'm really sorry to those who read it…


End file.
